<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper Planes and other Notes by JellyBee3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203804">Paper Planes and other Notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyBee3/pseuds/JellyBee3'>JellyBee3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Notes, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyBee3/pseuds/JellyBee3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Remus Lupin isn't allowed to go to Hogwarts until his fifth year and Sirius Black is determined to figure out what is going on with the new kid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 1:</strong> Introductions</p>
<hr/><p>Remus sighed. Literally nothing was going according to plan. He looked at his polished shoes and subconsciously rubbed them into the dirt. He was finally where he had always wanted to be, and he was already feeling like running away. Everyone here looked like they had been here since the day there were born and here Remus was five years late trying to blend in as a fifth year in a brand-new uniform, polished shoes and a fucking hat. He slowly peeled the hat off his head and shoved it into his bag. Why did they include the hat on the uniform if literally nobody in sight was wearing one? Remus honestly felt a little bit like crying which he was absolutely not going to let happen. He held his eyes open wide and stared straight directly into a column that was ahead of him. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and looked behind him just in time to get hit in the face with a paper airplane. Remus locked eyes with the source of the plane. He was a long-haired boy, probably the same age as him, wearing an artfully rumpled uniform. He was smirking, one hand tapping on his messy-haired friend's shoulder eagerly trying to get him to turn around. When his friend turned, he looked alarmed and seemed to be berating the first boy for throwing the plane. Remus looked away and walked quickly towards where he thought the Transfiguration classroom was. He couldn't believe this was already going so badly.</p><p>In class, he sat in the only free space which wasn't the front row. He knew enough to not sit up there, even though he thought it would be nice to not be able to see anyone's head while he tried to concentrate. He slid into the seat and kept his head down hoping the teacher wouldn't acknowledge him. As the class filed in, he caught more than a few sideways glances and some outright stares as people tried to figure out when he had shown up. He wished he had been able to convince his father to let him come at the beginning of the semester instead of showing up after Christmas' break. At least then he would have had a small chance of going unnoticed. To make things worse, the long-haired boy from earlier sauntered into the classroom, laughing loudly and throwing his hand around his taller, glasses-wearing friend. He stopped laughing when he saw Remus and looked around the room. He sat in the seat right behind him. Just when Remus was cursing his luck, trying to figure out how it was possible that the only boy he had had any negative interaction with so far was both in his year and somehow seated right behind him he heard a high-pitched voice saying</p><p>"Sirius Black are you stupid? Why are you sitting in my seat?" Remus turned slightly and saw a tall blonde girl, arms akimbo who seemed to not truly be mad, but more exasperated than anything.</p><p>"C'mon Mary you don't mind really" the mysterious boy named Sirius responded. Mary looked as though she were contemplating the potential outcomes in her head before she shrugged and plopped into the seat next to him, now out of Remus' vision.</p><p>"I expect an explanation whenever whatever prank this is related to eventually comes to pass."</p><p>The boy smirked "sure thing Mary, you'll be first to know." Remus heard the tell-tale sound of someone leaning back in a chair and felt that feeling of being watched resume. At that point, an older woman with an authoritative air walked into the room and it silenced immediately.</p><p>"Good morning students, I trust you had a relaxing break." She stated in a slight Scottish brogue. Her eyes scanned the classroom, lingering for just a second on Remus. Remus had met Professor McGonagall only the day before when he visited the castle for the first time with his father where she reassured him for the umpteenth time that everything was set-up for a successful transition. Although the entire meeting had been endlessly embarrassing and he had begged his father not to come with him, Remus had to admit it that today had been terrifying and he was glad his first class was with a familiar face. No sooner had Professor McGonagall turned around then Remus felt the now familiar sharp poke of a paper plane on the back of his head. Instinctively his hand went up to try and grab it.</p><p>"Oh, Mr. Lupin you would like to answer?" Professor McGonagall asked with an encouraging, if surprised, look.</p><p>"Oh! Err- no, um I missed the question." Remus felt his ears burning and scrunched deep into his seat. He felt the paper airplane crushing behind his back.</p><p>"No worries dear" McGonagall stated simply "Mr. Potter, do you have an answer or were you to busy staring at Mr. Black?" Remus' turned his head slowly to see who was staring at his tormentor and saw the messy-haired boy from earlier glaring at Sirius. Remus pulled the note from behind his back while “Mr. Potter” sputtered out an excuse. He smoothed the note into his textbook and saw a tiny perfect scrawl with only 2 words “you’re new,” all lowercase. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Remus screwed up the paper and resisted the urge to turn around and ask. He sat up straight, paid attention, and hoped to God he wouldn’t get hit again.</p><p>The rest of the day followed without incident. After the end of morning classes, Remus followed the throng of students down to the Great Hall again, making sure to walk a great length behind his tormentor and his friend. He sat at the table with all the other Gryffindors and He had a delicious meal but was on-edge the entire time. He went dutifully to his afternoon classes and then back to the great hall to wait for dinner. His classes had actually went alright. Remus had worried he would be far behind in all of his classes, but it turned out he had already studied most of what he learned in class today, except for in potions. Apparently, his father didn’t think much of potions, because Remus had hardly spent any time on potions while he was home. He would have to put some serious time in if he even wanted to pass that class. Remus was trying to think of how he could go about asking for some extra practice in potions without looking like too much of a goody-goody when he got hit again with a paper airplane. This was getting exhausting. Remus decided to ignore this one and stayed resolutely focused on the empty table in front of him. Remus felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up before he heard the voice behind him.</p><p>“What, you’re not even going to look?” Remus’ ears burned and his shoulders hunched. He could practically hear the smirk in his voice. He tried not to turn around.</p><p>“Well if it’s as eloquent as the note from earlier I don’t feel that I need to.” Remus grabbed a dinner roll and bit into it, just trying to find something to do with his hands.</p><p>“Oh I knew you had some cheek in you! Cool off then, I just wanted to make sure the new roommate would be up to par.” Sirius gave Remus’ shoulder a shove and Remus immediately started to choke on the roll. “Give the note back then if you don’t want it.” This all confused Remus.</p><p>“Roommate?” Remus choked out. Sirius smirk expanded to a full smile watching Remus choke.</p><p>“Surely you put it together.” Sirius had both hands in the pockets of his robes "All the fifth year Gryffindors live in the 3rd room in the North tower - I can show you now if you want."</p><p>Remus didn’t know what to say. He wouldn’t be sharing a room with anyone, that was one of his father’s demands if he was to be allowed to go to Hogwarts. Remus focused on the note instead “Why should I give you back this note?” Just to prove a point he plucked the plane off the table and tried to open it. Just for a second Sirius’ eyes widened which distracted Remus enough that Sirius was able to snatch the note out of his hand. He walked away without another word. Remus did not know what to think about anything that just happened - for just a second Sirius looked honestly panicked when Remus had almost had the note in his hands. Hadn't he intended Remus to read it? Remus got up from the table, suddenly exhausted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :) more to come soon! Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Charming Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 2:</strong> Charming Encounters</p><hr/><p>After dodging every well-meaning Gryffindor he saw he finally made his way to the Hospital Wing. McGonagall had given him a map with all the key locations in the school noted. This map had been a total lifesaver considering how ridiculously this school was laid out. Honestly, it was as if they wanted people to be lost. He felt small as he pushed on the heavy arched doors and entered the room. The room had the same grey walls and flagstone floor as the rest of the castle but had quite a different feel to it. At least a dozen beds lined the walls on either side of the room with crisp white sheets and light airy curtains suspended midair around them. High windows let in natural light, and although Remus did not see so much as a single candle the room was unnaturally bright and clean. As the door loudly clunked behind him Remus saw a small head poke out from behind a curtain.</p><p>“Hello dear! How can I help – oh! Remus Lupin, it’s nice to meet you - just a moment and I’ll be right with you.” Her head disappeared once more behind the curtain. Remus looked around the room and tried to appear nonchalant as he waited. After a few moments a small but plump woman emerged again and bustled towards him. “So sorry dear! Now let me just give you a hearty welcome to Hogwarts. I take it we are to be neighbors while you are here.”</p><p>Remus blushed and rubbed the back of his head “Erm – yes that’s true.”</p><p>“No need to be nervous my dear! I shall leave you to yourself – unless you need me of course. Let me show you to your quarters.” The woman turned quickly on her heel and walked towards the back of the room. Remus hurried to follow “My name is Madam Pomfrey – but if you wish you may call me Poppy – I usually allow the older students to but better stick to Madam Pomfrey in front of your professors!” She produced a brass key out of her apron pocket and unlocked a door in the back corner of the room. They proceeded into a cozy little office complete with two armchairs, a desk, several bookcases and a full fireplace. There was a door to the left and the right of the desk. “Now, through the door on the right you’ll find three bedrooms. A few students have used these in the past, but they are all empty right now so you have your pick!” Madam Pomfrey smiled widely at Remus. “Now I never sleep through the night, so holler if you need anything.” With that, she winked at Remus and left the room, returning to the ward. Remus stared after her for a moment before going through the door to the right. True to her word, there were three narrow doors ahead of him. Remus picked the one farthest from the door hoping for the maximum amount of privacy. It was a simple room with a single narrow window, desk and a plain canopy bed. The bed had the same crisp white sheets as the cots outside but looked to have a thicker mattress and an actual canopy instead of hanging sheets. Remus put his bag down by his desk and settled in for an early night.</p><p>...</p><p>Remus walked into the hall very early. He hadn’t run into a single person on the way down, and he was looking forward to being able to eat his fill for breakfast without fear of being judged. If there was as much food available for breakfast as there had been for dinner the night before Remus was going to have a great start to the morning. As he entered the hall, he saw there were only a couple of students at each table, as well as a few professors. He served himself a little of everything and was just getting really into it when a balled-up napkin hit him in the face. Remus looked up already knowing who it most likely was.</p><p>“So where do you sleep then?” The boy from yesterday, Sirius, was standing in front of him. His eyes were puffy, and collar was sticking up at an odd angle. The early hour clearly wasn’t suiting him.</p><p>“You’re in our year and you’re in our house so why don’t you have a bed in our dorm?” Sirius repeated. Remus resumed chewing his huge mouthful of food quickly in order to respond, trying to make up for his full-mouthed dumbfounded non-reaction to the first question.</p><p>“I sleep in my own dorm.” Sirius just stared down at him.</p><p>“There you are Sirius!” Remus turned away to see the boy with the messy hair and glasses bounding towards to them.</p><p>“What in the world are you doing in the hall this early!” Sirius ignored the question, stills taring. Remus took the moment to eat another bite of food. He was glad he had finished a good portion of it before he was interrupted – it almost looked like a normal serving size now.</p><p>“And why is it that?” Sirius responded. James looked confused. Although Remus had been prepped with an answer for why he needed his own dorm, he paused for a minute.</p><p>“Why don’t I sleep in the Gryffindor dorm?”</p><p>“No, why do you wake up so blooming early.” Sirius rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I have a medical condition that needs to be monitored at night” Remus felt himself blushing and looked down. Although this would keep anyone from noticing the nights he went missing, Remus couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at the answer his father had prepped him with. He peeked up after a moment. Sirius was still staring at him. Remus met his eye. More people were starting to fill into the hall now.</p><p>“Right then!” James interjected suddenly, clapping his arm around Sirius’ shoulder. “We’ll leave you to your breakfast! It’s nice to officially meet you Remus.” James turned to leave, guiding Sirius with him. Sirius seemed to hesitate for second before allowing himself to be led farther down the table to where Remus assumed was their normal seat. As Remus watched them sit down, he recognized other faces from his class sitting around them. Now that he was paying attention to where everyone was sitting, the students sitting nearest him were noticeably younger. Remus groaned as he realized that the head of the table was a sort of de facto first-year zone. He decided to get an early start to class.</p><p>...</p><p>Remus peaked through the doors to the second-floor classroom. He hadn’t had a Charms class yet and even though he was pretty confident in his spell casting ability, it was hard not to feel like he was at an extreme disadvantage. Remus through the stone archway and examined the classroom. He felt foolish for getting to class early now that he realized he wouldn’t be able to tell what seats weren’t taken.</p><p>“Third row right side young sir!”</p><p>Remus nearly jumped out of his skin as he spun towards the front of the room and saw – nothing. And then he looked down. A small older man, clearly a professor, was smiling jovially at him from the front of the room. Remus turned red at his mistake. “So sorry sir!” Remus sputtered out.</p><p>“Not to worry, not to worry. Now as to seating, there are several spots open in the front row, but if you’re not keen on those there is an open spot in the third row right this way!”</p><p>Remus shuffled awkwardly to the seat he had pointed to. The professor had a kind, high-pitched voice. He rubbed the back of his head waiting to have to maintain some kind of small talk, but the professor just quietly resumed preparing for the lesson. Remus was grateful for the silence, and some awkward minutes later a few students trickled in and took their seats around the classroom. Remus watched each pod of friends that walked in with a subtle jealousy. There was a sudden burst of raucous laughter in the hall which caused a few students to join Remus in staring at the archway. Remus tried to remember if he had ever laughed as loudly as these boys were. That was when a rather round boy was zoomed mid-air through the archway and across the room landing in a heap over back-row seats. Remus was agape, and only turned away from the scene in front of him to see Sirius and James guffawing and pointing in the doorway.</p><p>“Boys!” the professor yelled, but his voice was so high that it squeaked midway through the exclamation. “There is absolutely no need for that type of display!”</p><p>“We were only practicing our locomotion charm sir! Wasn’t that the homework assignment?” Sirius said, surprising further laughter.</p><p>“The landing is as important a part of the locomotion charm as any other! As you have clearly not mastered that you have no business practicing on your fellow classmates.” Although Flitwick was very firm in his statement Remus swore he could see a smile flicker across his face. “To your seats immediately boys.”</p><p>Remus watched as James and Sirius made their way to the back of the class and hoisted the round-faced boy up off the ground. He looked relatively okay, but Remus had to wonder whether or not he had had any choice in the matter of being flown into the room. While he was staring, Sirius caught his eye and smiled. Remus turned around immediately.</p><p>“Now you have all just seen a very rudimentary use of the locomotion charm which we will be learning to cast today.” Flitwick was standing on top of a stack of large tomes while he instructed, and instructions were appearing on the board behind him along with a moving diagram of the required wand movement for the locomotion charm.</p><p>“Start with the pillows and as you master those, move on to light journals followed by your spell books. I expect that most of you will be sufficiently competent to move on to journals by the end of the lesson”</p><p>With that last sentence several pillows appeared in front of each student. There was a large bin with a glowing X above it which Remus assumed was a sort of goal post. Remus got to work on the pillow and realized that Flitwick really was right about mastering landing being critical. While everyone in the class was able to send pillows whizzing towards the goal, only Lily Evans from Gryffindor and a few of the Ravenclaw students were able to land the pillows within the bin. Remus got increasingly frustrated with his task as he watched Lily giver herself a small smile as her journal slowly and steadily made its way across the room. As he watched her journal progress across the room a giant tome tore through its path knocking her small journal aside and breaking through the window behind it.</p><p>“James Potter!” Professor Flitwick and Lily shouted at him at the same time.</p><p>“My mistake! Lost control for a moment,” James was smiling broadly “Won’t happen again professor.”</p><p>James got a stern look from the professor which Lily clearly did not think was punishment enough. Her eyebrows furrowed deeply as she levitated her disheveled journal on a wobbly path towards her seat. Remus privately thought the whole thing was a good laugh.</p><p>By the end of the lesson Remus had joined the group of students practicing on journals, though both Sirius and James had gotten to that stage first which annoyed him greatly. He packed up his things and threw his stuff together. What a day this was turning out to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Not much happening this chapter but pretty excited for the next one :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>